


Splitting A Selection Box

by SamuelJames



Category: The Bill
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having some chocolate after their shifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting A Selection Box

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Splitting A Selection Box_   
>  _Pairing: Craig/Luke_   
>  _Rating: PG_   
>  _Summary: Having some chocolate after their shifts._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Luke's sitting on the couch with a Curly Wurly when Craig gets home. The wrappers from his Chomp and Fudge are on the table.

"Hope that's not your dinner."

Luke shrugs. "Not now that you're here."

"I just finished my shift. Was hoping you'd have made something."

"Bad one?"

Craig nods. "Fistfight in custody. One of the newbies hadn't cuffed his prisoner correctly. Nobody was seriously hurt. I still got a bollocking."

"Did you cover for the probationer?"

Craig nods again.

"You're such a softie."

"I did give him a talking to afterwards."

"Sorry about dinner. There's only two things I'm good at and we're out of eggs so no omelettes. I'd have done stew but we had it on Monday."

Craig drops down on the couch and kisses Luke. "At least you left me the Crunchie. I'm getting you a cookery book for Christmas."

"Can't wait," says Luke sarcastically.

"Cheeky git."

Luke drops the Buttons in Craig's lap as he gets up to stick the packet in the bin. He knows Craig does the lion's share of the cooking.

"Cuppa, Craig?"

"Yes please."

Craig ends up making dinner but true to his word orders a cookbook for Luke online.


End file.
